The present invention relates to a DIY knockdown waste paper basket in which by means of the engagement between the latch projections and the latch notches of the latch plates of the wall sheets, the wall sheets are prevented from resiliently bounding back. The wall sheets are more formly assembled into a basket body without using any click block so that the basket body has better roundness and can be more easily and quickly assembled and disassembled.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional DIY knockdown waste paper basket which includes an upper frame 10, two wall sheets 20, a base seat 30 and two click blocks 40. The upper frame 10 defines a central opening 11. The bottom face of upper frame 10 is formed with two downward extending annular stop walls 12. The two stop walls 12 define therebetween a fitting groove 13. Each wall sheet 20 is a rectangular flexible sheet body. One side of the wall sheet 20 is formed with multiple outward extending insertion plates 21 at equal intervals. The other side of the wall sheet 20 is formed with multiple insertion slits 22 at equal intervals corresponding to the insertion plates 21. The middle of lower edge of the wall sheet 20 is formed with a latch hole 23. The top face of the base seat 30 is formed with two upward extending annular stop walls 31. The two stop walls 31 define therebetween a fitting groove 32. The circumference of the stop walls 31 are formed with two opposite latch holes 33. Each click block 40 includes a button 41 and two reverse hook-like resilient latch hooks 42 extending from inner side of the button 41.
When assembled, as shown in FIG. 2, the insertion plates 21 (or insertion slits 22) of one wall sheet 20 are first inserted into and connected with the insertion slits 22 (or insertion plates 21) of the other wall sheet 20 so as to assemble the two wall sheets 20 into a substantially cylindrical basket body 1. Then the bottom end of the cylindrical basket body 1 is inlaid into the annular fitting groove 32 of the base seat 30 with the latch holes 23 aligned with the latch holes 33 of the base seat 30. Then the resilient latch hooks 42 of the two click blocks 40 are inward passed through the latch holes 23, 33 of the cylindrical basket body 1 and the base seat 30 so as to fasten the cylindrical basket body 1 on the base seat 30. Finally, the upper frame 10 is mated with the cylindrical basket body 1 with the top end of the cylindrical basket body 1 fitted into the annular fitting groove 13 of the upper frame 10 to complete the assembly.
The above arrangement has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The wall sheets 20 are assembled into the basket body 1 by means of insertion. The wall sheets 20 are resiliently flexible and the insertion plates 21 are not restricted by any restricting section. Therefore, after assembled and when the external force is removed, the insertion plates 21 are poorly fixed in the insertion slits 22 and the insertion plates 21 may further slip out of the insertion slits 22 to make the basket body 1 disassembled.
2. After the wall sheets 20 are assembled into the basket body 1, the wall sheets 20 will slightly restore. In addition, the insertion plates 21 of the wall sheet 20 are intruded into the insertion slits 22 so that the roundness of the basket body 1 is poor (as shown in FIG. 3). As a result, the appearance of the basket body 1 as a whole is poor.
3. It is necessary to use the click blocks 40 for truly fastening the basket body 1 with the base seat 30 so that the structure is complicated. Moreover, when disassembled, it is necessary to outward press the click blocks 40 out of the latch holes. Such procedure can be hardly easily and quickly performed.